Homeward Bound
by GrimLoki
Summary: Trickster/Gabriel has another game. Sam and Dean wake up as dogs and Castiel as a cat. Their adventure and mishaps trying to find their way back to Bobby's House. Please give it a chance. Just some fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Going to be set in Season Five when Castiel is cut off from Heaven and they do not know about Gabriel being an Archangel…I'm going to change things up a little bit…at least where Gabriel is concerned.**

**Plot:**** Sam and Dean are on a hunt which they assume is the Trickster and after a night in a motel, the hunters wake up to find that they've been turned into dogs and find Castiel with them, turned into a cat. What adventures will come as the Winchester's find their way home to Bobby's. **

**Disclaimer:**** I own absolutely nothing!**

**. . .**

**Sam. **_**Brown **_**Newfoundland (**_**crazy long hair**_**)**

**Dean. ****German Shepherd (**_**obviously**_**)**

**Castiel: ****Long-Haired Black n' White Cat (**_**with big blue eyes**_**)**

**Gabriel: ****Golden Retriever**

**. . .**

"Sammy!" Dean shouted and instantly, Sam jumped up to his feet, glancing around for whatever attacker may be present. From the sound of his brother's voice, something was very wrong. His heart raced in his chest and that was when he realized they were outside somewhere. He blinked a few times as he gazed around at the bright sunlight beaming onto the Impala in the parking lot. Dark green leaves on the trees rustled in the wind and the long grass beside the parking lot swayed. He could hear the sounds of birds chirping and other creatures scuttling in the woods surrounding them. He took a deep breath and was instantly impaled by an array of scents; pine, cedar, copper, fresh cut grass…coffee, burgers, ketchup, mustard and so many more he couldn't begin to point them out.

He turned in confusion at how he could smell so many things and why he felt so low to the ground. His eyes stopped when they set on a young German Shepherd dog beside the Impala. He was a beautiful light tan color with black over his back and snout. His ears and tail were pointed up and alert as he stared at Sam with big, worried emerald eyes. Those eyes stuck out to him for some reason.

"Sammy?" the dog asked and Sam jumped back, alarmed that the dog just spoke to him.

"What the hell?" Sam asked, realizing now that he felt really hot beneath his skin. He instantly went to check his pocket for a knife or something silver. He froze when he glanced down to see very furry paws beneath him.

"Sam?" the German Shepherd asked again and that was when Sam realized it was Dean's voice. He turned wild eyes to the dog…or Dean.

He then whirled around to see a very long and very fluffy brown tail attached to him. He could literally feel how long and thick the coat of fur was on his body. He turned back to Dean "What the hell?" he asked again.

Dean visibly relaxed, his tail lowering and ears flopping down slightly "What kind of dog _are_ you?" he asked as he paced around.

Sam knit his eyebrows and tried to see his body. All he could see was a lot of dark brown fur.

"You're asking what kind of dog I am? Seriously Dean? Not like…I don't know…'what the hell is wrong with us'?" Sam asked, feeling irritated.

Dean sighed, realizing it sounded more like a low growl "Well…for one…I know what's wrong with us…apparently we were turned into dogs; two…what case are we on?" he knew what it was.

Sam stared down when he remembered "Trickster," he said, wondering if they were barking or actually talking.

"Exactly," Dean said "and I have no idea if we are in another universe or if he just did some other kind of mojo."

Dean paced around the Impala and turned to see his reflection. He grinned as much as he could as a dog "Damn I am one sexy German Shepherd," he said.

"Seriously Dean? How about we try and figure this out," Sam said, more annoyance seeping into him.

Dean turned to him and stared over his big, puffy brown coat. He figured it was ironic consider the length of his hair. It was actually funny "You're just jealous that I'm a bad-ass German Shepherd and your…just a big ball of fur."

Sam rolled his eyes and curiously stared at himself in the reflection of the sleek black paint. He tilted his head slightly as he examined the long, dark fur and body size. He was a younger dog like Dean but he was somewhat larger both in height and mass. He turned back to Dean "I think I'm a Newfoundland."

"And you know what that is…_how_?" Dean questioned.

Sam shrugged, turning back to his reflection "I like dogs."

Dean just stared at the big, hairy brother of his "Bitch," he mumbled, letting out a barking laugh "Bitch…get it…female dog?"

Sam just stared at him "Really?"

Dean still grinned "That is funny…you know it," he said.

"Can we be serious now?" Sam asked, sitting on the pavement of the parking lot. He scanned the area for anyone that could possibly be the Trickster but there wasn't anybody around. They were in a crappy, rundown part of town.

Dean glanced at the motel then around to the woods. He could smell cheeseburgers and it was making his stomach growl. He was starving. He froze when he saw movement rustling in the grass beside them. Instantly, he tensed up and lowered his upper body to the ground. He wasn't sure if it came naturally to him or what but he knew he was in a pouncing position.

"Dean," Sam said, trying to catch his attention.

Dean lowered "There is something moving over there," he said, pointing his nose towards the rustling. He felt all of his muscles tense once more when he saw a small, black and white head poke out from the grass.

"Cat," he said, his entire body suddenly screaming at him to chase it "Cat!" he shouted again and before he could regain control of his body, his muscles sprang into action. He could feel the wind whipping through his fur as he bounded towards the small, black and white cat.

He watched the cat's eyes meet his and then a screech as the cat leapt up into the air, the hair on it's back standing up and tail puffy out. Then it started to run and that was when Dean lost it. He needed to chase this cat; and he did. He chased that hissing and screeching cat across the parking lot until it reached a tree and clawed its way onto a branch just out of his reach.

Dean jumped up, barking at the cat, who reared back, hair standing, and ears pressed against its head. It hissed angrily, spit flaring.

Dean stopped for a moment, trying to think of a way to get up there. He didn't want to hurt the cat… he just wanted to chase it and play. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He stared up at the cat, whose bright, absurdly blue eyes glared down at him.

"Dean, knock it off…seriously," Sam said as he ran over to where Dean had the cat up in the tree.

Dean stuck his big, long tongue out at him then turned back to the cat, which was now standing up straight with his head tilted.

"Dean?" the cat asked.

Dean jumped back, bumping into Sam, who gave a growl "Castiel?" he asked.

Sam stared at the cat "Cas? You're a cat?"

Castiel just stared down at them "I suppose I am. I just woke in this form then I was chased up this tree."

Dean stared down as he let his furry butt press onto the pavement "Sorry about that."

Sam turned to Dean "The Trickster is even able to mess with an angel? This is not good."

"A Trickster?" Castiel asked, the tip of his tail flickering in agitation "No…a Trickster wouldn't be this powerful."

Sam turned to him "Come on…jump down. I don't want to keep staring up to talk to you."

Castel stared down for a moment before noticing how fragile his bones were in this body. He shook his head "I am afraid that this body will not withstand the fall."

Dean turned to Sam "Looks like your barkin' up the wrong tree," he said, grinning in pride as he turned to Sam, who just stared at him. Dean sighed, annoyed that nobody ever like his jokes. He turned back up to Castiel, who was staring at the ground.

Dean stared up into those wide, blue eyes "You'll land on your feet. Cats always land on their feet."

"How are you so sure?" Castiel asked, twitching when he felt something itch on his ear. He stared down into those emerald eyes.

"Because it's true; you're an angel? Aren't you supposed to know about this stuff?" Dean asked, feeling the urge to jump up at that swinging tail.

"I may be an angel but that does not mean I spend my time watching felines," Castiel said, backing up slightly on the branch.

"How is an angel afraid of heights?" Dean asked "Don't you, like, fly everywhere?"

Castiel just stared at them with a look that said 'don't be so immature.'

"Castiel…I promise you'll be fine. If you want, you can land on Sammy. He is really fluffy," Dean suggested, turning to Sam, who arched a doggy brow.

Castiel took another look down and then to Sam, who was a very big and fluffy dog. Sam shook his head, his ears flopping around before walking over to where Castiel was up in the tree. He stood there perfectly still "Okay jump."

Dean watched as Castiel leapt from the tree and the urge to chase him ran through his veins but he refrained from doing so. Sam let out a yelp as the black and white cat landed on his back, and he jumped slightly.

As Castiel landed on Sam's back, he had let his claws expand and he instantly felt back when they dug through the fur and skin on the big dog's back. He quickly jumped off of Sam and walked across the ground, trying to get used to the feeling of fur.

"Can't you get us out of here?" Dean asked, staring down at the cat, who was sitting between them with a twitching tail.

"Dean, I have tried," Castiel said "This is something bigger than what I can do. You seem to forget that I am cut off from Heaven," the tip of his tail twitched and those big blue eyes held irritation.

"Calm down," Dean said "I was just asking."

"You said a Trickster shouldn't be this powerful?" Sam asked, staring down at the cat. At least he was used to staring down at others. Even as a dog, he couldn't.

"Hey you're wearing a collar," Dean noticed around Castiel's neck. There was a little, light blue collar with shimmering crystals across the material. There was a little bell and a tag on a keyring at the end.

Castiel tried to stare down then tried to grab at it but that did nothing. He didn't have opposable thumbs. Dean leaned down towards the cat and was surprised when he could literally _smell_ Castiel. He wasn't sure how to describe the smell, only that it was recognizable. He peered at the tag and let out a laugh when he read the name on the tag.

"What does it say?" Castiel asked, trying to stare down at it again.

Dean leaned back "It says 'Angel'," he laughed.

Castiel just stared at him blankly "What is so funny about this, Dean?"

Dean turned to Sam, who was also just staring "Sammy, you have a collar too," Dean said, feeling excitement as he jumped over to him. Sam let out a small growl before relaxing to allow Dean to read the name.

Dean barked a laugh at the name on Sam's big, dark brown leather collar "Moose," he said "Shoulda' figured. You look like a moose."

"Let's see what yours says," Sam said, taking a step towards Dean, who sat down and lifted his head to let his collar show.

"First of all," Sam said "It's pink," he snickered as he leaned in to inspect the heart-shaped charm on his neck "Big Boy."

"It's pink?" Dean growled in annoyance.

Sam laughed and turned back to Castiel, who was sitting there perfectly still, tail twitching slightly as he watched them.

"Have any idea what we can do?" Sam asked.

"We should try and let somebody know who we are," Castiel said.

"Bobby," Dean said "Bobby is smart enough to figure it out."

"We are like, three states away," Sam said "I don't think any of us can actually drive."

"We walk," Dean said "Two dogs and a cat on an adventure to get home…what does that sound like to you?"

Sam shook his head "I don't know."

"Homeward Bound!" Dean said as if it were the most common thing in the world "That's probably his game…play our roles."

Castiel and Sam just stared at him for a moment "Well, let's get going…we need to try and find this guy," Sam said "Cas, any idea who he could be if it's not a Trickster?"

"Squirrel!" Dean shouted when he saw a puffy tail in the grass. His body reacted before his mind could and in seconds, he was across the parking lot, chasing the fluffy tail through the woods.

Sam sighed and stared down "This is going to be a long trip," he said, fighting his own urge to run with Dean and chase the stupid squirrel. They didn't just look like dogs…they were acting like them.

. . .

**First chapter is kinda short.**

**Please please let me know if you like this idea. Idk if I want to continue but its kinda fun to write. Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow you are all so amazing! I seriously did not expect this fic to get so much attention. Thank you so so much. I will be adding more. Please keep the reviews coming. They do mean a lot. I apologize if this chapter isn't so well written and it's kinda short but I'm really trying.**

**Please excuse spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!**

**. . .**

**Sam:**** Brown Newfoundland (crazy long hair)**

**Dean:**** German Shepherd (obviously)**

**Castiel:**** Long-Haired Black n' White Cat (with big blue eyes)**

**Gabriel:**** Golden Retriever (scraggy-looking stray)**

**. . .**

Dean sighed when he watched the squirrel climb up the tree. He was seriously beginning to hate stupid trees. Why did all these animals insist on running up them instead of playing? It wasn't like he wanted to hurt them…he huffed out a growl as the squirrel clung its little hands onto the bark and stared down at him.

"You're mocking me," Dean growled at it, staring into those little black eyes.

"Dean, stop. We need to start heading to Bobby's," Sam said, trotting over with Castiel behind him.

Dean sighed and turned away from the squirrel. He glanced over to see Sam now sitting down, his brown coat glimmering in the sunlight. Castiel was sitting right in front of him, his big blue eyes staring down at his paws and black tail with a white tip. The end was flickering again in irritation.

Castiel wasn't very happy about being a cat. For one, this body felt so fragile and small and he was sure the slightest move the wrong way would kill him. Also, the fur was very hot in the sunlight and there was nothing he could do about it. Added into those was the fact that he was feeling strange urges to smack at the tail on Dean as it swung from side to side.

He stared down to see the tip of his tail twitching and again, he had an urge to smack it. He surprised himself with a low hiss when he felt something splash onto the top of his head, causing his fur to feel heavy and sticky.

Dean couldn't help the long, hearty laugh when he noticed a huge glob of drool fall from Sam's mouth onto the top of Castiel's head. It wasn't just a little…no, this glob slapped onto the top and slid down the side of the little cat's face. Castiel let out a hiss and spun around and Dean laughed even harder when he saw a paw lift and crack across Sam's snout.

"What the hell, Cas?" Sam asked, jumping back and pawing at his long snout.

"You just got my head wet," Castiel said, trying to rub the drool off of the top of his head with his paw. He wasn't doing very well and began to try and shake it off.

Sam tilted his head slightly before letting his tongue loll out to feel the drool hanging down. He sighed "I'm sorry. I had no idea that was happening," he said, trying to lap up all of the drool so it wouldn't spill again.

Dean continued to laugh, letting his body fall onto the ground. He rolled over onto his back and was amazed at how incredible it felt. The breeze washing over his belly was so relaxing and he let out a groan and stretched his paws far out. He could feel his tail swinging along the grass as he laughed.

After a moment, Dean relaxed and stood back up on his feet. He glanced to Sam and Castiel, who both just seemed annoyed with everything. Of course Dean was annoyed too but there wasn't anything they could do until they found the Trickster. He was just going to enjoy the time while he could.

Without another word, they walked back into the parking lot of the motel. Dean strolled back over to the Impala and gazed at himself in the reflection. He really did make a decent-looking dog. He wondered how many chicks he could get all over him. Chicks loved dogs and that made him want to grin.

Sam sighed as he raked his brain for ways to get to Bobby's. They might just have to walk so he was now trying to figure out which route was the safest in their situation. He turned his head when he heard a dripping sound and a groan.

"What are you doing, Dean?" Castiel asked and Sam now noticed Dean standing by the Impala with one leg lifted in the air. Trickles were pouring down the back tire, causing a darker black trail.

"Really Dean?" Sam asked, arching an eyebrow.

Dean stopped and placed his leg back down. He walked back over to them, tail swinging "What?" he asked.

"Did you just pee on your car?" Sam questioned.

"I just marked my territory," Dean defended "I wasn't _peeing_ on it."

Castiel tried everything in his power to refrain from smacking Dean's tail as it swung from side to side but somehow, he could not control the irresistible urge and before he could rethink, he threw out a paw, catching the tail perfectly as it swung in his direction.

"What the…?" Dean asked when he felt a tug on his fur. He turned to see Castiel using two paws to try and catch his tail as it moved.

"I am sorry, Dean," Castiel said "I don't understand why I have the temptation to do this."

Dean laughed as he pulled his tail further back and Castiel tried to paw at it.

Sam sighed and shook his head before beginning his way to the sidewalk. After a moment, Dean stopped teasing Castiel and turned to follow Sam. Castiel slowly trailed in between them while fighting another urge to go after Sam's swaying tail. He was not pleased with his behavior one bit and he wished he had better control.

Dean sighed and turned to the Impala "I'll be back for you, Baby," he whispered before putting his head down in disappointment.

They walked along the sidewalk for a few minutes, each staring around and trying to find any trace of the trickster. All they could see were the occasional car passing by and a few people walking into stores.

"I'm hungry," Dean said, stopping in his tracks to sit down on the sidewalk. He lifted his noce into the air, breathing in the scents of beef and bacon. He knew there was a fast food restaurant nearby. They passed it on their way to the motel. He glanced down the road to see the golden arches a few building down.

"Dean, we don't have time…and how are we going to get anything?" Sam asked, "You think they're going to serve two dogs and a cat?"

"That's when you come out with your puppy-dog eyes," Dean said, turning to Sam "You have them even as a human."

Sam gave him another bitchface through shaggy fur "That isn't going to work."

"He has a point. If you have noticed, there are several stray animals in the area so I am sure the humans who reside here are used to animals begging for food," Castiel said to Dean as he sat down a good distance from Sam.

"What other strays?" Dean asked, glancing around. The streets were dirty and barren with a few cars parked beside small stores.

"Right over there," Castiel said, lifting a paw in the direction of where a dumpster sat towards the back of the restaurant. Dean was surprised to see another dog standing back there, digging through the garbage. From what he could tell, it was a mixed breed. The fur was short and white but covered in so much dirt that it appeared gray. He could see bones partially sticking out around the skin.

Sam turned to Dean "Think that's him?" he asked.

Dean shook his head "No…I think the trickster would be some…I don't know…a healthier looking dog."

"Let's go talk to him," Sam suggested as he began to walk over to the street.

Dean nodded and turned to Castiel, who had his paw lifted up to his face. He was slowly licking the white on it then rubbing it over the top of his head. Dean wanted to smile at how cute that was "C'mon Cas," he said.

Castiel gave the top of his head one last swipe before following behind Dean. While Dean and Sam ran across the street, Castiel walked slowly, his eyes scanning over everything. He stared up at the birds that chirped and flew around in circles before landing on telephone poles and wires. He paused and debated on climbing that pole to try and catch one. These cat instincts were driving him crazy. All he wanted to do was chase something or scratch something.

"Cas!" Dean shouted and Castiel snapped out of it and finished his way across the street just in time to avoid a car that whipped by.

Sam just stared at the dog by the garbage. He stopped a good several feet away just to be sure the dog didn't have rabies or anything. That was something they definitely didn't need to deal with.

"Hey!" Dean shouted once his eyes set on the dirty white dog.

The dog jumped and immediately whirled around, crouched and baring teeth as it growled lowly; a warning.

"Dean…stop," Sam hissed, glaring down at his brother.

Dean lowered as well, growling back "Who are you?" he asked.

The dog just stared for a moment before straightening out "New in town?" it asked and Dean was surprised by the deep voice. The dog stretched before sitting down and lifting its foot to scratch his ear.

Dean's ear twitched when he felt it itching by just watching the other dog.

"Well this is my territory. You will be smart to remember that," the dog growled after a moment.

Dean let out another growl "We can do whatever we want, mutt."

"Dean!" Sam warned, using his massive body to push Dean's.

"Dean? What kind of name is Dean? Sounds like a human name," the dog muttered in disgust.

Dean ground his teeth but remained calm. He could see French fries scattered on the ground around the dog and he wanted them.

"Well what's your name?" Dean asked.

"Fang," the dog said proudly.

Dean laughed "Fang? Like White Fang?"

"Dean, knock it off," Sam said "Fang…do you know where dogs can get food around here?"

Fang suddenly jumped up to his feet and lowered his upper body as his eyes set behind Dean "Cat!" he shouted and then sprang forward.

Castiel gasped and jumped back as the white dog began to bound towards him.

"Oh no you don't!" Dean growled, jumping forward to catch the dog mid-air a few feet in front of Castiel. Their bodies collided and Dean was proud to see the white dog roll across the ground. He was very light as opposed to Dean's muscular German Shepherd body.

"My cat," Dean said firmly as he stood in front of Castiel.

Castiel just stared, trying to see the threat in front of Dean but his big, furry back was blocking all vision. He smiled slightly at Dean's protection. Normally, he was helping he Winchesters but now they were the ones who needed to help him in this situation.

Fang climbed up to his feet and shook his head and that was when Dean noticed that what he thought was mounds of dirt on the dog was actually a dark gray on his coat. His fur was also much longer than Dean had thought and he realized this dog was definitely part wolf.

"Oh now I get the White Fang thing," Dean said.

Castiel just stared at them before he noticed a movement to the side of him. His ears perked up when he saw a small, gray mouse scuttling along the parking lot. He crouched low and began to crawl over. He wanted to catch it for some reason; he decided it had to do with being a feline. He trailed closer and closer before he suddenly felt something latch onto the back of his neck.

He let out a loud screeching sound and a hiss when he felt his entire body lift off of the ground and the skin on the back of his neck get pulled. It didn't hurt at all but he immediately felt like he couldn't move. He tried to thrash but it was impossible.

Dean and Sam both jumped and spun around when they heard the yowl. The hairs on their backs stood from the sound and both of them had the urge to chase but instead their eyes set on a tall slender Golden Retriever with shaggy dark gold fur. His hears were up and his tail was straight up in the air, swinging happily from side to side. His amber-gold eyes were gleaming as he trailed over with a very ticked off cat hanging from his mouth.

Dean and Sam both crouched and growled at the dog "Put him down," Dean growled angrily.

The golden retriever sat down, his tail still swaying happily and his eyes glimmering playfully as he held Castiel. He then gently placed Castiel onto the ground. Castiel let out a low growling sound before turning towards the dog. He unleashed his long, sharp claws and slashed them into the side of the dog's snout.

"Well that's not very nice," the golden retriever said as he rubbed a paw over bleeding scratch on his nose.

"Trickster," Sam said, immediately recognizing that voice.

Castiel paused right in front of him and just stared into those eyes and he could feel the immense presence of such a powerful creature "Gabriel?" he asked, his voice lowering to almost a whisper.

"Gabriel?" Sam asked "what are you talking about? Whose Gabriel?"

Dean growled and suddenly lunged forward, teeth and claws bared.

Castiel jumped out of the way just as the German Shepherd pounced on top of the Golden Retriever.

Dean snarled as he shoved the smaller dog onto the ground. He tried to snap at the things throat but he was suddenly shoved back by a heavy force that sent him onto his back. He jumped back to his feet, snarling and feeling drool spill down but he didn't care. He glowered at the retriever, who was just smiling, his eyes lit with amusement.

"Deano you make such an angry doggie," he said.

"Dean…stop," Sam said, placing a paw on Dean's tail.

"Sam…that's the trickster," Dean said, trying to yank his tail back.

"No," Castiel suddenly said, sitting aside "That is no trickster," he said.

"He isn't?" Sam asked, feeling annoyed when Dean wouldn't calm down.

"Nope…try Archangel Gabriel," the retriever said, giving the strongest grin he could.

Castiel just stared at him and Gabriel turned to him "Yes Castiel…it's me," he said.

"What is Archangel Gabriel doing posing as a Trickster?" Sam asked, feeling confused.

Dean stopped trying to attack him. He figured it was really pointless now considering they were against an archangel.

"I have my reasons," Gabriel said, stretching out his front paws "So…who wants a burger?" he asked.


End file.
